X-Men (Terra-616)
História "Para mim, meus X-Men!" '-- Professor X' Devido a um súbito salto na evolução, Mutantes, ou Homo Sapiens Superiores, nascem com habilidades sobre-humanas, que geralmente se manifestam na puberdade. Os mutantes são muitas vezes odiados e temidos por outros seres humanos porque eles são diferentes de si mesmos. Passar muitos de seus anos adultos estudando mutação, o mutante telepata Professor Charles Xavier formaram os lendários X-Men para proteger um mundo que odeia e teme-los. Formação do Time Voltando a propriedade de seu pai na escola do Professor Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, a mais antiga aluna de Charles era jovem Jean Grey, apenas doze anos de idade, quando seus poderes mentais se manifestaram. Ele construiu o Sala de Perigo para testar os mutantes, e desenvolveu Cerebra, um detector mutante protótipo que mais tarde foi substituído por uma máquina mais potente, Cérebro. Após anos de preparação, Charles decidiu que era hora de recrutar os jovens mutantes que ele havia tido para manter o controle de como a histeria anti-mutante atingiu seu pico. Com relatos sobre uma jovem mutante acidentalmente colocar em risco e salvando uma multidão de pessoas com uma explosão de óptica, Charles viajou para Washington DC, em busca de agente do FBI Fred Duncan, designado para investigar relatos de mutantes. Xavier convenceu Duncan para permitir-lhe para se inscrever jovens mutantes em sua escola particular e treiná-los para lutar contra os mutantes do mal. Nos dias seguintes , Charles recrutou Scott Summers , o jovem mutante na notícia. Resgatando o garoto das garras do mal mutante Jack Winters, Scott tornou-se o primeiro dos X-Men, como " Ciclope ". Em seguida, Ciclope e o Professor resgataram o jovem Bobby Drake, um mutante comandando extremo frio e umidade, a partir de um linchamento com raiva. Ele se junta ao grupo como " Homem de Gelo". Próximo recruta de Xavier foi o alado Warren Worthington III , que já estava embarcando em uma carreira solo como o Anjo voando alto . Depois de uma breve batalha, Anjo concordou em se juntar ao grupo. Seu próximo recruta foi o habilidoso e inteligente Henry McCoy, a quem os X-Men resgataram de o candidato a conquistador, o Conquistador. Completando o grupo , Charles teve Jean Grey se juntar a eles como Garota Marvel. Primeiros Anos Depois de treinar extensivamente na Sala de Perigo da escola, os alunos foram enviados em missões de campo para proteger o mundo dos mutantes perigosos que usaram seus poderes contra a humanidade. A primeira missão trouxe a Cabo Cidadela, Flórida e em confronto direto com o auto-intitulado "Mestre do Magnetismo", Magneto, que se tornou seu inimigo mais freqüente. Embora esta aventura saudou o X -Men como heróis, crescente histeria anti- mutante eventualmente prejudicado a reputação dos X- Men. Sua próxima aventura encontrou defendendo Washington DC de ladrão e mutante teletransportador , o Vanisher . Eles também tiveram a sua primeira interação com a comunidade de super-herói, entrando em confronto com o Homem de Ferro . Eles também descobriram que nem todos os mutantes estavam interessados em juntar-se quando o Blob imóveis rejeitou um convite para as suas fileiras. Magneto voltou a atormentar os X-Men , desta vez com seu próprio grupo, o chamado " Irmandade de Mutantes". Eles primeiro entraram em confronto com os X-Men , quando a Irmandade tomou conta da nação de Santo Marco e mais tarde tentou uma captura full-on do X -Men. Em seguida, os X-Men auxiliado O Sentry contra o seu inimigo, o general, e entraram em confronto com o Quarteto Fantástico quando o professor tornou-se aprisionado pelo inimigo do Quarteto Fantastico, o Mestre Mental. Os X-Men tiveram três confrontos posteriores com a Fraternidade: o primeiro, uma tentativa fracassada pela Irmandade de recrutar o Sub- Marino, o segundo, um cenário semelhante envolvendo o Blob e um terceiro recrutamento falhou, absurdamente prospecção do deus do trovão, Thor, para as fileiras da Irmandade. Após a formatura dos X-Men, eles enfrentaram Unus o Intocável, e ajudou o Homem-Aranha contra Menace e Sundown. Durante esse período, o professor deixou brevemente Ciclope no comando da escola durante a tentativa de parar o alienígena Lucifer de conquistar o mundo. Esta tentativa foi frustrada graças à ajuda dos X-Men e os Vingadores, começando associação de longa data dos dois grupos. Os X-Men ganharam mais um aliado na Ka-Zar, quando uma investigação de sua existência no Pólo Sul levou à descoberta da Terra Selvagem. Os X-Men auxiliaram Ka-Zar e seu gato de dentes de sabre, Zabu, em derrotar os Homens do Pântano. Os X-Men finalmente testemunharam o aparente fim da Irmandade de Mutantes depois de um encontro com o estranho alienígena, terminando com o Estranho tomando Magneto e o Sapo ao seu planeta para estudo, e transformando Mastermind em matéria densa. Novas Ameaças Novas ameaças surgiram, como o meio-irmão do Professor, Cain Marko, que aterrorizou os X-Men como o Fanático misticamente-forte. Os X-Men derrotado Marko com a ajuda do Tocha Humana. Com a histeria anti-mutante novamente em ascensão, o cientista Bolivar Trask inventou as Sentinelas, robôs mutantes caça-gigantes. No entanto, os robôs se revoltaram contra seu mestre, capturando Trask e o Professor e levá-los ao seu novo líder robótico, Mold Mestre. Molde Mestre planejava para escravizar a raça humana, mas os X-Men do Professor salvaram e encontraram uma maneira de destruí-los. O encontro terminou com a morte de Trask. Ainda se recuperando de sua batalha contra os Sentinelas, os X-Men foram uma vez mais alvo de Magneto retornando, que foi derrotado e recapturado por Estranho. Em seguida, eles assistiram ao casamento de Reed Richards e Susan Storm, auxiliando em sua defesa de uma legião de vilões, deixando de funcionar do partido reunidos por Doutor Destino. Os X-Men, em seguida, lutam Mimico, um jovem amargo que tinha ganho a capacidade de imitar super-poderes de outras pessoas e aprender identidades secretas dos X -Men. A batalha terminou com Mimico despojado de seus poderes e sem memória de identidades civis dos X -Men. Lúcifer próxima ressurgiu para finalizar invasão alienígena de seu mestre, usando o Blob e Unus para posar como os X-Men para manchar o prestígio da equipe com o público e de outra forma ocupá-los. Embora o Blob e Unus escaparam, os X-Men conseguiram frustrar a conspiração de Lúcifer. Os X-Men, em seguida, enfrentaram duas ameaças não mutantes em Contagem a frustrar a tentativa de resgatar Nefaria para Washington DC e lutando contra os Locust. Garota Marvel foi forçado por seus pais a deixar Xavier para Metro College. Apesar do fato de que Jean não estava freqüentando a escola, ela continuou a fazer parte do grupo, embora com menos regularidade. O resto da equipe lutou contra El Tigre, impedindo-o de tomar o mundo com o poder do Deus Maia, Kukulcan. Conspiração ao Fator Três Temendo uma ameaça iminente , o Professor X apressionou o grupo para encontrar novos recrutas. Eles são perseguidos por Mercúrio, Feiticeira Escarlate e Homem-Aranha. Eles recrutaram Mimico , porém, que havia recuperado suas memórias e poderes após uma explosão no laboratório de Metro do colégio. Ele se juntou ao grupo, apesar do Mestre Mental usando-o como seu peão para destruir os X-Men. Os X-Men logo souberam do Fator Três, a organização que enviou agentes Ogro e o Banshee escravizados depois deles na tentativa de seqüestrar o professor. Libertar Banshee do controle de Fator Três, os X-Men derrotado facilmente Ogro e frustraram o enredo. Os X-Men logo perderam Mimico como membro depois que ele perdeu seus poderes de parar o Super-Adaptoid. A proxima parada do mundo dos X-Men enredo dominação do Warlock e parou o blindado Homem Cobalto em fúria de Ralph Roberts nas Industrias Stark. O Fator Três atacou novamente quando o professor tentou curar seu meio-irmão de ser o Fanático. A experiência resultante da ciência e feitiçaria terminou com o reavivamento do Fanático e o Professor perto da beira da morte. Fator Três contactado mentalmente o Fanático e tentou levá-lo para se juntar a seu grupo. O X -Men , em última instância parou o Fanático com a ajuda de Doutor Estranho, ajudando vigor Marko em Crimson Cosmos. No entanto, durante o processo, o Fator Três sequestra o Professor. Os X-Men vieram para o resgate de Ralph Roberts novamente , pousando-os em um conflito entre o homem Mole e Tirano. Quando Banshee tentou entrar em contato com os X-Men depois de saber da sede europeia do Fator Três, a sua mensagem foi interrompida, levando aos X-Men lutando brevemente com o Homem-Aranha, erroneamente acreditando que o Wall-Crawler foi membro do Fator Três. Sem o dinheiro para pagar a passagem aérea para a Europa, os X-Men tentaram levantá-lo , mas acabou tomando um empréstimo do pai rico filantropo de Tom Regal após os X-Men auxiliarem em parar fúria de Tom como o Mekano blindado. Chegando na Europa, eles foram rapidamente capturados pelo Fator Três, cujos membros incluíam o Vanisher, Blob, Unus, Mestre Mental, bem como dois novos vilões : The Changeling e Mestre Mutantes. O grupo encontrou os X-Men "culpado" de trair a humanidade e condenado à morte. Antes de executar os X-Men , o Fator Três revelou que tinham a intenção de iniciar a Guerra Mundial III, atacando tanto os Estados Unidos e a Rússia, o que provocou uma troca nuclear entre os dois. Os X-Men dividido em dois, frustrar ambos os terrenos e confrontou Mestre Mutante em sua sede nos Estados Unidos. Lá, com a ajuda do Changeling , eles libertaram o professor. Mestre Mutante foi revelado como um membro da raça alienígena, Siris. Os X-Men e Fator Três trabalharam em conjunto para parar Mestre Mutante e se separaram pacificamente, mas prometeu se reunir novamente como inimigos. Ao voltar para a mansão, os X-Men foram recompensados com novos figurinos desenhados por Jean. A "Morte" do Professor X Destrutor e o Retorno do Professor X Anos Escondidos Genese Mortal Todos Novos, Todos Diferntes Fênix Negra O Crscimento da Familia-X Diretor Magneto Quedas dos Mutantes Divisão Agenda de X-Tinção Saga da Ilha Muir Azul e Dourado Canção de X-Cutioner Atração Fatal Aliança Falange Questão de Legião e a Era do Apocalipse Investida Operação: Tolerância Zero Os Doze "X-Men" ao Global Dizimação Novos Times São Francisco Segundo Adivento Geração Esperança A Cruzada das Crianças Cisma & Regênese Escola Jean Grey: O Club do Inferno Utópia: Mundo Sinistro Escola Jean Grey: Anjo e Genesis Utópia: Uma Falange Jean Grey Escola: Financiamento Problema & O Ataque de Exodus Vingadores Vs X-Men A Rebelião Mutante e o Quinteto Fênix Batalia do Atomo Parefernalia *'Equipamentos':Sala de Perigo, Cerebro, Cerebra, Indutor de Imagens Cyber-óculos. Embora a maioria dos X-Men escolhem para individualizar seus trajes, padrão uniformes azuis e dourados estão disponíveis. *'Transportes':Passaro Negro dos X-Men, o original ainda está em uso e Forge construiu modelos adicionais para cada equipe. Uma versão anterior foi o Jato Estrelar dos X-Men e antes que o Helicoptero-X. *'Armas':Sem armamento padrão. Alguns membros têm, por vezes, as armas transportadas como adequado os seus gostos, como (facas de arremesso, armas de fogo Longshot e o futuristas Cable, armas de fogo self-made de Forge, armas e katanas de alta potência de Deadpool e Psylocke de Katana, Tempestade faca). Wolverine também é incapaz de tirar as garras de Adamantium em circunstâncias normais. Notas Primeira aparição: comics “X-Men” n° 1, de 1963. Grupo de heróis da editora Marvel, criado com o objetivo de seguir a linha do “Quarteto Fantástico”, cuja trajetória bem sucedida vinha desde 1961. A idéia inicial era que os personagens já nascessem com os seus poderes e com o tempo passariam a manifestá-los, surgindo assim a idéia dos mutantes. Na HQ de estréia, cinco jovens com poderes especiais são tutelados pelo Professor X, um sábio e rico filantropo que, secretamente, também é um mutante, que perdera os cabelos na juventude e ficara preso em uma cadeira de rodas. O Professor, em sua isolada mansão em Nova York, ensina a seus alunos como lidar e usar seus talentos em favor da humanidade, ameaçada por outros mutantes, liderados pelo malígno Magneto. A existência dos X-Men é mantida em segredo, e os alunos do Professor usam máscaras, para não serem identificados pelos civis, que temem as “aberrações”. Na verdade, um protótipo dessa história já tinha sido publicado quatro anos antes pela própria Marvel, numa história chamada “The mutants and me” (“Os mutantes e eu”, no gibi “Tales of Suspense” n° 6). Na trama dessa historieta de 1959 (editada na ocasião por Stan Lee e desenhada por Joe Sinnott), um homem tenta convencer um amigo que mutantes com superpoderes estão infiltrados entre nós. Lee nunca confirmou oficialmente, mas é sabido que suas histórias envolvendo mutantes foram inspiradas no livro de 1953 de Wilmar Shiras, “Children of the atom”, que apresentava o conceito de uma escola com jovens mutantes temidos pela humanidade. A expressão “filhos do átomo” sempre esteve ligada aos X-Men. As histórias iniciais dos “X-Men”, publicadas a partir de 1963, venderam satisfatoriamente. No final da década de 60, porém, foram perdendo fôlego, a ponto de a revista passar a ser publicada bimestralmente. No entanto, na década de 70, sob a reformulação comandada por Roy Thomas, Chris Claremont, Dave Cokrun e John Byrne, a série retornou com força total, alcançando o ápice da sua fama com histórias como “Fenix Negra” e “Dias de um futuro esquecido”. Algumas formações: Formação Original (1963): Ciclope, Garota Marvel, Fera, Anjo e Homem de Gelo. Contou, posteriormente, com a participação de Polaris e Destrutor. Novos X-Men (1975): Wolverine, Tempestade, Colossus, Noturno, Solaris, Passaro Trovejante e Banshee. Depois com a morte de Passaro Trovejante e saíde de Solaris entraram Ciclope, Jean Grey e Kitty Pride. Terceira Formação: Wolverine, Tempestade, Colossus, Noturno, Vampira, Ciclope e Kitty Pride. Quarta Formação: Wolverine, Tempestade, Vampira, Cristal, Longshot, Destrutor e Psylocke. Após o episódio do “Rei das Sombras” (“Uncanny X-Men” n° 280, de set. de 1991 /No Brasil: “X-Men” nº 77, de mar. de 1995), a equipe foi dividida em duas: Equipe Azul, composta por Ciclope, Wolverine, Vampira, Gambit, Psylocke, Fera e Jubileu; e Equipe Azul, formada por Jean Grey, Tempestade,Homem de Gelo, Arcanjo, Colossus e Bishop. Essa divisão foi mostrada nas três primeiras edições da nova revista, “X-Men”, lançada em out. de 1991, por Chris Claremont e Jim Lee. Enquanto a Equipe Azul passou a estrelar essa nova revista, as aventuras da Equipe Dourada continuaram sendo mostradas na revista “Uncanny X-Men” a partir do nº 281. O grupo contou com algumas participações inusitadas como: Binária, Mimico e Dentes-de-Sabre. Criados por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby , estrearam em The X-Men #1, publicada em setembro de 1963 , e era formado inicialmente pelo Professor X , fundador da equipe, Ciclope , Fera , Homem de Gelo , Anjo e Garota Marvel (Jean Grey). Deve-se notar que a intolerância para com os mutantes do mundo dos X-Men tem sido visto como uma metáfora para todos os tipos de preconceito para com os outros que ocorrem no mundo real. Professor Xavier tem sido equiparado ao pacíficos ativistas de direitos civis como o Dr. Martin Luther King jr. Por outro lado, Magneto poderia ser comparado a ativistas mais violentos como Malcolm X. Recentemente, Tempestade foi formando sua própria perspectiva, que atua como um meio termo e é análogo a opinião dos ativistas progressistas moderados. Trivialidades *Fera,Tempestade e Namor tem sido Vingadores. Fera participou dos Vingadores Secretos. *Anjo e Homem de Gelo foram membros dos Campeões de Los Angeles. *Anjo, Homem de Gelo, Fera, Adaga, Namor e Loa foram todos Defensores. *Polaris e Destrutor foram Defensores por um Dia. *Wolverine, Lince Negra e Moonstar foram agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Colossus foi um dos Proximos Defensores. *Jubileu,Adaga,Câmara e Stacy X foram Novos Guerreiros. *Wolverine foi um Novo Vingador. *Fera e Lockheed foram membros da E.S.P.A.D.A. *'Hoje':Wolverine, Solaris, Destrutor e Vampira são membros dos Fabulosos Vingadores. *X-23 e Loa são estudantes da Academia de Vingadores. *Míssil e Mancha Solar são Vingadores. *Agente Cristal é Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D.. Outros X-Men *X-Men (Passado) **Membros *X-Men de Ciclope, Time de Extinção **Membros Links *X-Men (Terra-616)/Galeria *X-Men (Terra-616)/Batalhas *Categoria:Membros dos X-Men *Categoria:Vilões dos X-Men *Categoria:X-Men/Imagens *Categoria:X-Men (Terra-616)/Aparições (Comics) *Categoria:X-Men/Aparições (Revista) Categoria:Grupos